


Cumpleaños

by EluneST



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Age, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST
Summary: Kunimitsu celebra su cumpleaños numero once con sus nuevos amigos de SEIGAKU y recibe un regalo muy especial.Disclaimer: Prince of tennis no me pertenece. Es de Konomi Takeshi.





	

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

 

**15OCT16**

 

**ELUNEST**

 

**PRINCE OF TENNIS**

 

**CAPITULO ÚNICO.**

 

  
_Se celebra el cumpleaños de uno de los tenistas junior más poderosos de Japón, quien se encuentra escondido de toda la gente y la música a alto volumen que lo termina abrumado a pesar que sus amigos están en su casa visitándolo en esta fecha tan especial para su familia._

 

_Sin embargo, recibe un presente muy especial. Una revelación que le da sentido a esta fecha para él y, al mismo tiempo, da alegría a su corazón._

 

 

  
**CUMPLEAÑOS — CAPITULO ÚNICO.**

 

**Cumplir años es un episodio que no le gusta vivir. No por cuestiones de edad respecto al miedo a la vejez y esas cosas, tampoco es porque vienen sus amigos a celebrar con él luego de que su madre se encarga de decirles a sus compañeros de club de la fiesta.**

 

**Nada de eso. El problema es que cumplir años es un acto tan natural que celebrarlo parece algo innecesario, el tiempo pasa y es solo eso para Kunimitsu. ¿Por qué se festeja algo que es inherente?**

 

**Su madre está feliz porque es un año más del regalo más hermoso que la vida le da hace once años atrás, lo mismo su padre y su abuelo, ya que es el nieto favorito para Kunikazu.**

 

**Pero, él no se queja de ello. Agradece que sus amigos sean tan amables y compartan la felicidad de su familia respecto a su existencia durante la fiesta sencilla y llena de juegos y bebidas.**

 

**Todos estaban invitados, incluso los padres de sus amigos, ya que eran compañeros de primer año en el club de tenis de SEIGAKU y es bueno conocerse entre las familias.  
**

 

**— ¿Qué haces tan solo? Tu mamá va a preocuparse —, dice una voz suave que sobresalta al dueño de casa.**

 

**— Si no le dices, no lo hará —, responde escueto tratando de disimular el susto anterior por esa voz repentina.**

 

**— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —, pregunta directo al ver que su amigo no está de buen humor. Nota que el ruido de la música y tanta gente en la casa lo tiene abrumado.**

 

**Kunimitsu asiente con la cabeza dejando que su amigo se acerque y se sienten juntos en el jardín trasero de la casa.**

 

**— Mis papás te compraron un regalo como que fuera mío, pero yo quiero regalarte algo realmente mio y especial... —, comenta algo apenado.**

  
**— No debiste molestarte tanto con eso — bajando la cabeza avergonzado de que Fuji hiciera algo así por él — Sólo acepto esta celebración para no romperle el corazón a mi mamá, pero de veras que no es para tanto celebrar el paso de los años —, comentándole algo muy privado de él, ya que hace bastante tiempo que existe esa confianza entre ellos.**

  
**Kunimitsu observa la sonrisa de su compañero que muchas veces le parece indescifrable, porque expresa demasiadas emociones juntas, pero se queda en silencio dejándole continuar a Syuusuke.**

 

**— Yo no vine para ayudarte a no romper el corazón de Ayana-san — comenta tratando de buscar las palabras para darle su obsequio — yo vine porque quiero estar contigo celebrando el día en que mi mejor amigo nació hace once años atrás —.**

 

**— Tu mejor amigo es Kikumaru, Fuji —, corrige.**

 

**— No seas celoso, Tezuka. Lo mismo podría decir de ti respecto a la amistad que tienes con Oishi — riendo bajito haciendo un empate justo — Pero, tu eres un “mejor amigo distinto” —, agrega para ver si su compañero quiere seguir debatiendo.**

 

**Eso despierta tanto interés en Kunimitsu que gira su rostro para mirarle fijamente y dejar que Syuusuke continúe.**

 

**— Eres alguien con el cual sé que puedo compartir hasta el último día de mi vida, quien siempre sabrá apoyarme y darme la palabra justa para salir adelante en caso que me pierda por ahí o mi derrota sea tan grande que no pueda levantarme por mi mismo, ni por orgullo si quiera; eres alguien con quien puedo hablar de todo sin siquiera titubear, sin cansarme porque entiendes cada uno de mis ritmos y eres paciente cuando salgo con una broma por sentir que me ahoga tanta seriedad; eres alguien que secretamente me deja hacer algunas bromas a los amigos y te haces del desentendido si es necesario; eres alguien con quien me gustaría contar para toda la vida. Y por todo eso, es que he venido a verte en el día de tu cumpleaños, porque me hace muy feliz contar con tu amistad, Tezuka —.**

 

**Kunimitsu se queda mudo mirando a su compañero, se impresiona tanto de la sinceridad y de las palabras mismas de Syuusuke que demora en responder.**

 

**— Me alegra que pensemos lo mismo del otro... — carraspea muy tímido — Gracias por tu amistad, Fuji. Ese es el regalo más importante que me puedes dar, aunque también le agradeceré a tus padres por el presente que compraron a tu nombre —, sin dejar de azorarse y bajar a ratos la mirada.**

 

**Syuusuke aprovecha que su amigo baja un poco la cabeza para sacarse de la espalda una caja ancha pero de fino grosor.**

 

**— Espero que te guste el modelo —, comente mientras le pasa su presente.**

 

**Tezuka abre la caja con mucho cuidado y ve un libro empastado a la antigua, pero no se trata de eso realmente más, si no de una libreta con hojas envejecidas que tiene una dedicatoria.**

 

 **—** _“Que esta bitácora te acompañe donde nadie puede hacerlo”_ **— leyéndola en voz alta — Está preciosa y la dedicatoria también. Muchas gracias, Fuji —, con una leve sonrisa mientras toca el hombro de Syuusuke con su brazo derecho, ya que la izquierda tiene la libreta que coloca a la altura de su corazón de manera inconsciente indicando lo que su mente piensa en ese momento y es que el castaño forma parte importante de su vida, ya que sólo él podría regalarle algo tan especial sin romper su intimidad.**

 

**— Creo que es mejor que vuelvas, porque vi a tu madre buscarte —, comenta mirando esa sonrisa tan especial para él, ya que es una demostración clara de su amistad, de la confianza que se tienen. Tezuka no es de las personas que sonríen tan fácilmente por su carácter tímido y muy reservado.**

 

**— Vamos entonces, no quiero romperle el corazón — se levanta — Adelántate que voy a dejar esto a mi cuarto. No quiero que se rompa, ni que nadie la toque. Si mi madre te pregunta algo, dile que fui al baño —, le pide mientras se aleja.**

 

**— No te preocupes —, se levantó y se fue inmediatamente, ya que era verdad que Ayana estaba buscando a su hijo y por eso que el castaño aprovechó de darle su presente a solas al saber que Kunimitsu estaba solo.**

 

**Tezuka lee nuevamente la dedicatoria y sonríe feliz, ya que alguien muy especial y que no es su familia muestra su genuina alegría respecto a su existencia.**

 

**No es que no vaya a ocupar la libreta, de hecho lo hará para escribir cosas muy importantes, pero él ya tiene una bitácora quien lo acompaña donde nadie más que él puede hacerlo.**

 

**Esa bitácora y esa persona son una. Su mejor amigo distinto. Fuji Syuusuke.**


End file.
